Clarisse la Rue x Reader: Cookies
by PinkSakuraFlower1
Summary: Just a one short between the reader and Clarisse that involves cookies. I did this a few years ago on DeviantArt and might as well posted it onto here.


_*DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PJO SERIES!*_

It was a fairly normal day at Camp Half Blood, with the battle with Gaia over and the bad blood between the Greeks and Roman resolved, it seemed the days of fighting and fear seemed to evaporate.

You're name is (First name) (Last name) and you are a child of Iris; Goddess of the Rainbows and the Messenger of the gods.

Now being a child of Iris, many thought you were weak and that was no exception to the Are's Cabin. However, as fate would have it, you were best friends with one of the Are's Cabin and that person was...

Clarisse La Rue.

Percy and a few others that you have gotten along after they brought you to Camp Half Blood, thought of you and Clarisse being best friends was weird. You being a child of the Goddess of Rainbows, you had a variety of personalities. Even among your siblings, you were a bit...loose in the head although, they were used to it. The only one who didn't seem too affected by your "colourful" personality were Percy, Leo (Who had appeared with Calypso after their journey around the world in 80 days, give or take), Piper, the Stolls, and of course Clarisse.

So it was no surprise that they would see the Child of Ares being by the side of the rainbow Child- dragging the child of War to do activities other than fighting with Chris Rodriguez; falling behind the duo with a smirk on his face.

"For the love of gods, damn it (f/n)!" yelled Clarisse as she tried not to trip from your constant pulling and (suprising) strong grip, "Slow down!"

"B-But Clary!" you whined, using her nick-name, "I want to make cookies!"

Clarisse gritted her teeth to keep her annoyance under check and Chris was trying not laugh right now at his girlfriend's face and the constant stare of your face.

"Make the cookies yourself!" hissed Clarisse.

"But I want to make cookies with you!" you whined once more, before you gave your infamous puppy eyes, rainbows floating behind your head. The perks of being a Child of Iris, was the fact you could make rainbows and sparks of colour fly in the air as you wished just by bending the light.

Clarisse stiffened and Chris gave a shaky thumbs up from behind his girlfriend; as he was laughing to himself while you smirked in victory. Clarisse deflated a bit and sighed, "Fine but just this once."

You let out a cheer of victory and gave your best friend a hug before you grabbed her hand. The Child of War widened her eyes as she felt herself being dragged to the kitchen at an incredible speed with the child of Hermes finally laughing and running after the duo.

You also left a trail of rainbows in your wake due to your excitement.

That's how you, Clarisse and Chris, eating cookies on the field, covered in flour and other ingredients. Clarisse plucked a chocolate chip from your (length of hair) (colour of hair) and flicked it off the side while your happily munching on your freshly baked cookies. She stared at the top of your head as there were also icing on top, reminding her a character of a movie that was just as perky as you, and thought with her boy friend.

 _'Since when did we use icing?'_

With your care free attitude, you didn't give a care as you ate the delicious treat that you made with the Child of War and also with the help of the Child of Hermes (but as a child of a Thief, more than one cookie had been stolen after they were baked).

Although Clarisse didn't want to admit it making cookies with you was fun and she didn't mind being "asked" if she wanted to do it again.

After that event, you and Clarisse would bake cookies together every so often and sometimes you would make too much, resulting to bring them to your respective cabins to share.

That's how you found yourself eating the cookies with the group as you bit your cookie.

However...

"Gods, why is it so hard?" asked Leo, rubbing his jaw.

Percy stared at it as he took a nibble- not having that much trouble eating the treat- as Annabeth and Piper stared at your teeth. "Hey (f/n), can you open your mouth?" asked Piper.

You just opened your mouth as wide as you could and Annabeth made an 'Ah' sound, "Huh. I had been wondering about that."

"What?" asked Jason, slightly curious as Piper just patted her boyfriend's arm.

Will and Nico glanced at each other as they already knew what Annabeth was referring to.

 _A few days ago..._

You were happily eating your cookie and of course, some of the other kids at the camps were biased on the view of what god you were born from. Especially Drew.

When you were being picked on one day and you finally snapped, Clarisse and Chris were about to intervene until there was a crunch. There was a scream and one of the kids that was bullying you was flailing his arm with your mouth clamped on as you had a vice grip. You just glared angrily at the owner of the arm as he started running.

This happened for the next few days, as more and more campers were being sent to the Apollo's Cabin for treatment. Annabeth, Clarisse, and Nico, always had to pull you away from your jaws of Death as many of the injured had broken limbs and giant bite marks that would last for weeks.

"Oi, (f/n), time to train!" yelled Clarisse with spear in hand as you perked up.

"Okie dokie!" you yelled before you turned to the group, "See ya, you guys!"

The others just watched you run with a rainbow in your wake as Frank held up the piece of cookie and the others just stared at the treat.

"Does she even know that Clarisse's cookies are stone hard?" asked Frank, tapping it against a large rock.

"What are they even made out of?" asked Leo, inspecting it as no one answered in fear before deciding to ask the Child of Iris next time.

The others went to the training arena as you were wielding a curved blade that gleamed in the light, showing all types of colours as you saw them with Clarisse by your side. You perked up and waved at them, "Hey you guys!"

"Hey (f/n), I have a question..." asked Percy; after he had lost at the game of "Rock, Paper, Scissors" to ask who would ask the question

"Hm, what is it?" you asked them.

"What are Clarisse's cookies made out of?" asked the Son of Poseidon, his eyes darting nervously between you and Clarisse.

You just gave them a grin and they just stared as you happily said,

"With the blood of her enemies!"

Everyone paled before you dragged Clarisse and Chris off to make more baked goods.


End file.
